Реальность, как Сон и Сон, как Реальность
by Alice Parker
Summary: практически бессюжетная зарисовка на тему больного места в отношениях Э/Б. Повествование от лица Беллы, преимущественно рассуждения в первой главе и преимущественно действия – во второй.


**Название: «Реальность, как Сон и Сон, как Реальность»**

**Автор****: **Alice Parker

**Рейтинг****: **PG-13

**Пейринг: **Беллдвард, совсем эпизодическая роль у Джейкоба, Элис и Джессики.

**Жанр: **drama, romance

**Содержание: **практически бессюжетная зарисовка на тему больного места в отношениях Э/Б. Повествование от лица Беллы, преимущественно рассуждения в первой главе и преимущественно действия – во второй.

**Предупреждение: **Это мой первый и, как вышло, очень мрачный рассказ на тему «Сумерек». Белла, может, не совсем на себя похожа – мне нужно к ней привыкнуть. И простите, что так мало Джейкоба.. Я знаю, Белла любит его больше, чем в моём рассказе это показано.

**Глава 1. Реальность, Как сОН.**

Мне часто с трудом удаётся вспомнить, что я делала целый час, два, день.., словно я проваливаюсь во временную дыру и провожу в ином измерении земные часы, которые мне одной кажутся секундами. Музыка в моём плеере превращается в размытый звуковой фон. Композиции сменяют друг друга, а я забываю, что в моих ушах вообще есть наушники. Весь поток мыслей, так яро отдаляющий меня от реальности, сосредоточен на одном конкретном образе, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

А хочу ли?

И в мнимом пространстве, и в реальности - повсюду присутствует Эдвард Каллен. Он заполняет каждый уголок моего сознания. Может это не реальность, может, это долгий, сказочный сон? Иногда мне кажется, что встань я сейчас из-за стола и отправься в школу, не увижу там никакого Эдварда, а Джессика захихикает и скажет, что мне пора прогулять пару уроков и прекратить забивать голову учёбой.

Знала бы она, чем на самом деле забита моя голова.

Я не просто думаю об Эдварде, я думаю о том, что я думаю об Эдварде. Я сошла с ума.

Запеканка в тарелке давно остыла, но я продолжала держать над нею вилку, погрузив её зубья в твердеющее, холодное тесто. И лишь в этот момент я поняла, как замерло всё вокруг. Я словно переместилась из своих мыслей в реальность, где всё было таким застывшим, потерявшим вкус, цвет и запах. Без Эдварда. Все предметы в кухне будто косились на меня, выжидая: « Ну и?». Тихое шуршание гравия под колёсами вернуло меня к жизни. Звуки вернулись на свои места, запах подстывшей запеканки ударил мне в ноздри, но мне теперь тем более было не до неё. Могу поспорить, что, если бы до этого я подбросила что-то в воздух, то на минуты моих раздумий, предмет так и остался бы там висеть, и лишь сейчас как по щелчку рухнул бы на пол.

В дверь тихо постучали. Эдвард обещал вернуться с охоты сегодня, но не в такую рань. В любом случае, теперь это не имеет никакого значения, потому что он здесь, и через минуту я брошусь ему в объятья. В этот неожиданно холодный день мне не придётся добираться на учёбу самой. И мне не придётся ехать на пикапе, в пустой шумной кабине. Мой несчастный автомобиль подвёл меня совсем некстати, отказавшись двинуться с места ещё позавчера. Тёплый салон Вольво. Жаркий взгляд Эдварда слева от меня.

- Пп-привет.

Я не могла найти слов, комок подступил к горлу, но я постаралась не выдать своего шока. Первой эмоцией был именно шок, потому как ничто так не шокирует, как полная неоправданность ожиданий. Лишь спустя мгновение, я поняла, что передо мной не просто «не Эдвард». Передо мной…

- Джейкоб! Привет, - я чуть ожила. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Решил подбросить тебя до школы. Ты, конечно же, уже… - он взглянул на часы, - опаздываешь, - и Джейкоб одарил меня одной из своих ослепительнейших улыбок. Я чувствую радость и смятение, разочарование и надежду. Это не Эдвард, но это Джейкоб! что творится в моей голове, почему всё так смешалось? Кажется, я разрываюсь на части. Джейкоб озаряет мою жизнь солнцем, а Эдвард делает холод огнём. Схватив рюкзак, я вышла из дома. По пути, натягивая рюкзак на плечо, я не могла не спросить:

- Но как ты узнал, что я не на ходу? – для уверенности я ткнула большим пальцем в сторону своего пикапа, предательски урвавшего отпуск.

- Белла… О тебе все говорят. И теперь уже не потому, что ты новенькая. Ты же теперь.. с Калленом, - не скрывая сожаления, ответил Джейкоб и завёл машину. Я не стала больше задавать вопросов, хотя для меня осталось загадкой – откуда Джейкоб мог знать, что Эдварда нет поблизости.

Он не давал мне отвлекаться на проплывающие за окном, как на дне океана, дома и густые хвойные деревья, то и дело спрашивая, чем я занимаюсь, какие у меня планы, и я совсем не знала, как ответить, не обидев его, ведь все мои планы – это Эдвард. Он – мой план на всю оставшуюся жизнь, и я не хочу никаких поправок.

Джейкоб довёз меня до школы, где я снова окунулась в пустоту наполненных людьми коридоров. И чем громче был шум – тем отчётливее становилась тишина. Джессика плюхнулась за парту со мной рядом, я едва успела выдернуть рюкзак.

- Ой, извини! Ну и погодка сегодня! Явно к дождю. – Она стянула с шеи шарф, щурясь в попытках разглядеть, что записывал на доске мистер Браун. Выведенные мелом буквы растворялись у меня перед глазами, как если бы мистер Браун поливал доску водой.

- Как ты думаешь, если я позову Майка Ньютона в кино сама...это.. будет нормально? - прошептала Джессика мне прямо в ухо, боясь что кто-то услышит. от резкого шёпота я вздрогнула, и буквы на доске снова стали в фокусе.

- Я... я думаю..можно, конечно. Будь решительной, - подбодрила Джессику я.

"Будь решительной".

**Глава 2. сОН, Как Реальность**.

Душная школа выплюнула меня наружу, в ноздри тут же ударил свежий запах мокрого леса. В Форксе запах леса повсюду...

Меня бросило в жар, уши защекотало теплом, будто меня медленно опускают в горячую воду. На улице у машины как ни в чём ни бывало стоял Эдвард Каллен, словно он не покидал меня ни на час. Такой высокий, статный.. безупречный! Он спокойно ждал, сунув руки в карманы короткого пальто. Рядом Элис что-то увлёчённо рассказывала ему. Эдвард задумчиво смотрел в сторону леса, но как только я сделала шаг со ступени небольшой лестницы, он тут же развернулся в мою сторону, улыбаясь. Я прекрасно видела Элис, но могла смотреть только на Эдварда, сердце замерло у меня в груди.

- Привет! - прозвенел её голос в густом влажном воздухе почти одновременно с мягким голосом Эдварда. - Скучала по нам? – спросила Элис.

- Да, я..да! - ну что я могла ответить? что я умирала от одиночества, от которого меня даже Джейкоб не мог спасти? Эдвард нежно коснулся губами моей щеки, и в тот же миг тепло разлилось по моему телу, я закрыла глаза, но Эдвард тут же отстранился. На нас остановились с десяток пар глаз.

- Поехали.. - прошептал Эдвард и открыл мне дверцу своего Вольво. Не долго думая, я плюхнулась на сидение в тёплом салоне автомобиля. Сейчас мы на бешенной скорости куда-нибудь понесёмся.

Да хоть на край земли.

Элис попрощалась с нами, и Эдвард занял место водителя. Он завёл машину и, взявшись за руль, снова улыбнулся мне. Нужно было немедленно уехать отсюда, от всех этих взглядов, полуоткрытых от удивления ртов. Мне так хотелось остаться с ним наедине. За окнами автомобиля был холодный мрачный город, и мне всё равно, что произойдёт снаружи. Главное – это мы, вместе в этом небольшом пространстве с искусственным подогревом.

- Домой? - мягко спросил Эдвард, прекрасно зная, что теперь, когда он рядом, я хочу куда угодно, только не домой. Зачем ему жалеть, что не может читать мои мысли? Он и так прекрасно знает, что я чувствую.

- Зачем тебе жалеть, что не можешь читать мои мысли? Ты и так прекрасно знаешь, что я чувствую, - проговорила я немного дрожащим голосом.

- Белла, ты не представляешь, как я скучал. Я должен был отвлечься, но не мог думать ни о чём, кроме тебя... – признался Эдвард. Что-что, а жаркие признания давались ему особенно хорошо. Они действовали на меня. В ответ я лишь сидела, приоткрыв рот от невозможности дышать. Его нога чуть напряглась, когда Эдвард вдавил педаль газа. Меня всегда впечатляло, как уверенно он быстро он ведёт машину, будто симпатичный серебристый Вольво не был просто куском железа, а был частью него. Любой парень в городке мог позавидовать его автомобилю, но Эдвард никогда не хвалился им, как сделали бы большинство ребят на его месте, получив такой автомобиль. Они бы думали, что с такой машиной им принадлежит всё. Небольшие домики и участки, а затем высокие деревья и склоны проносились мимо, оставляя за нами привычный человеческий мир.

Вскоре Эдвард сбавил скорость и заехал в лес по едва проторенной дороге. Следов автомобилей на ней было практически не видно, но дорога настойчиво вела вверх по склону, и Эдвард осторожно пробирался по лесу, стараясь не повредить днище машины на кочках. На стекле стали появляться редкие капли дождя.

- Ну, вот и дождь … - заключила я.

- Сейчас начнётся ливень, - отозвался Эдвард, выезжая на голую поляну перед обрывом. Он выключил мотор и расслабился. Перед нами за стеклом автомобиля развернулся едва ли не целый мир густого мрачного леса, такого прекрасного и бесконечно грустного в своём необъятном одиночестве. Скользни я с обрыва, и кажется, что лес, как пуховое одеяло, удержит меня в себе..

- Эдвард, расскажи мне об охоте.., - попросила я, чуть придвинувшись к его сидению. Я не могла насмотреться на него: темнеющие глаза цвета топаза устремлены точно в мои, чуть разомкнутые гладкие губы, идеальные бледные скулы, подбородок.. Сколько ещё он будет сомневаться в своей силе воли? – позволила я себе мысль, пока он тщательно изучал моё лицо, постепенно заливающееся краской.

- Белла, о чём ты думаешь? - тихо спросил Эдвард, почти шёпотом. Уголок его рта чуть искривился в моей любимой ухмылке, от которой я моментально теряю голову. Я покраснела ещё больше.

- Об охоте… - не дыша ответила я.

- Нет, - чуть качнул головой Эдвард, ухмылка не сходила с его лица.

Крупные капли дождя затарабанили по стеклу и крыше автомобиля, и я отвела взгляд, однако Эдвард всё ещё смотрел на меня, как в тот день, когда он впервые заговорил, сидя со мной за одной партой. Я провела рукой по волосам и облизнула пересохшие губы. Отдышавшись, я снова посмотрела ему в глаза. Я большим пальцем медленно провела по его брови, будто стараясь смягчить напряжение на его лице, и уже в следующую секунду, шурша одеждой, я потянулась к Эдварду, чуть приподнимаясь со своего места. Одним коленом я стояла на своём сидении, а другим – возле его ноги, и эта неуютная поза ничуть не смутила меня, потому как теперь могла целовать его беспрепятственно, зная, что у Эдварда просто нет возможности вовремя отстраниться.

Он отстранил меня от себя.

- Белла, что ты… - спросил Эдвард, в недоумении глядя на меня. Его нежные красивые руки настойчиво держали меня на небольшом расстоянии. Я погладила его по щеке, и лицо Эдварда смягчилось. Он чуть прикрыл глаза, теперь глядя на меня из под полуопущенных густых ресниц. Улучшив момент, я снова прикоснулась к его губам своими. Приглушённый звук бьющих по стеклу капель, шорох одежды и моё тяжёлое дыхание концентрировали всё вокруг на нас двоих. Всё происходило здесь и сейчас, и меньше всего мне хотелось, чтобы это прекратилось. Мне жизненно необходимо слушать его непроизвольное прерывистое дыхание, жизненно необходимо чувствовать его тело, вдыхать его запах.. Эдвард отвечал на поцелуй, сохраняя его мучительно медленным, что только больше сводило меня с ума. Длинные руки обвились вокруг моей талии, и я осторожно переместилась, став коленями на сидение по обе стороны его узких бёдер, практически опустившись ему на колени. «Боже, что я делаю?...» Я боялась оторваться от его губ, ведь, получив возможность говорить, он тут же станет протестовать, пытаться остановить меня, а если это не поможет – просто отстранит меня от себя, бережно, но настойчиво взяв за плечи. Я обхватила его лицо горячими руками в очередной попытке почувствовать его язык. Эдвард крепче обхватил меня за талию, уже собираясь остановить меня.

- Белла, прошу тебя, осторожнее….. – он почти умоляюще простонал через наш поцелуй. Я закрыла глаза, губами чувствуя, как он произносит каждое слово. Я теряла рассудок, целуя его, я забывала, какие острые у него зубы, как опасно проронить хоть каплю крови ему на язык, как ведь могу даже не иметь времени пожалеть об этом…Я осторожно опустила руку вниз, сбоку от сидения, потянула за небольшой рычаг, и Эдвард тут же оказался лежащим подо мной. Длинные пряди моих тёмных волос закрыли наши лица от всего вокруг, предоставив друг другу. Эдвард обхватил мои ноги чуть выше колен, и я прижалась к нему всем телом.

- Белла.

Ну, вот и всё.

- Ты хотела, чтобы я рассказал тебе об охоте. Так послушай меня: даже если я уничтожу всех животных в лесу, это не утолит голод главного зверя – живущего во мне. Пока я чувствую твой запах, я хочу большего.. – Сильные руки предупредительно сжали меня за плечи. Я опустила голову и уткнулась носом в его ключицу. - Я тоже хочу большего, Эдвард… - сдавленно проговорила я.

Он закатил глаза и вздохнул. Сделав глубокий тяжёлый вдох, я наполнила лёгкие его запахом. Ни одно живое существо на земле просто не может так пахнуть. Лес и море, туман и дождь… такие привычные человеку запахи, но совершенно по-особенному сочетающиеся у вампира. Эдвард нежно обнял меня и стал гладить по волосам. Сколько ещё нужно ждать? Сколько он ещё будет корить себя за желание выпить как можно больше моей крови? Я готова ждать столько, сколько ему понадобится, и я буду пытаться снова и снова. Мне невыносима сама мысль о существовании без него - без леса и моря, тумана и дождя.. Он никогда-никогда не оставит меня, потому что я никогда не оставлю его. Просто, наверное, нужно чуточку времени…

_«— Ты не достаточно хороша для меня, Белла. — Он перевернул ранее сказанные слова, и я не смогла возразить ему. Как хорошо я понимала, что я не достаточно хороша для него._

_Я не сопротивлялась._

_ОКТЯБРЬ_

_НОЯБРЬ_

_ДЕКАБРЬ_

_ЯНВАРЬ….»_


End file.
